


Never, Not Ever

by lovegood27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegood27/pseuds/lovegood27
Summary: Lily did not like James. She never had and she never would.Going through heavy editing- 6/1/19





	Never, Not Ever

Lily was fuming. But the weird thing was she didn't know at who. Severus or James?

She still couldn't believe Severus had called her a Mudblood. They were best friends! Or at least, they had been.

He wasn't the boy that Lily knew anymore. He hadn't been for a long time. Ever since fourth year, Severus had begun hanging out with other people, spending less and less time with her. Lily wouldn't have minded- she had plenty of her own friends, but the type of people he was now surrounding himself with were...a cause of concern, you could say. Severus had taken an interest in in the Dark Arts, much to Lily's disapproval, and his friends were the embodiment of unhelpful. The whole lot of them seemed to only be focused on one thing, which was joining You-Know-Who, and they were rubbing off on him. They were already calling themselves "death eaters". Lily simply couldn't understand what was so brilliant about joining You-Know-Who. As far as she was concerned, he was an extremely dangerous Dark wizard who was not to be talked about and who no one certainly had any business working for.

And of course, there was James.

He was an interesting case. Because he had made it clear and was open about the fact that he liked her, even though she hated him. But she really only hated him because he bullied Severus and she was also mad at Severus. It was all so confusing. Except Severus wasn't the only person James bullied. No, that big-headed toe rag bullied pretty much everyone but her, hexing random people in the corridors because he felt like it and thought it was funny. She would have tried to get him to stop even if she wasn't Prefect. But every time she saw him hexing someone and tried to stop it, his reply was "I will if you go out with me, Evans."

Well, fat chance of that ever happening.

"I will if you stop hexing people for the fun of it," Lily would reply every time. But apparently, he didn't like her enough to stop his hexing, shown by the number of students dangling by the ceiling upside down each day. He still constantly asked her out, though, which was an endless source of annoyance for Lily

That was what had happened just then when he and his little group of "marauders" had ganged up on Severus again.

"Leave him alone!" Lily had yelled at him.*

"I will if you go out with me Evans," he had said yet again.*

Lily had lost her patience with him. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."*

At least James had left Severus alone after that. Lily had thought that Severus would be grateful to her for stop him from experiencing any further humiliation. But he had called her a Mudblood.

Lily sighed, quickly gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She knew Severus was following her to apologise, but she didn't want to speak to him and he wouldn't be able to get into the Common Room without knowing the password

"You and Potter at it again?" Lily's fellow Gryffindor Alice asked, grinning, as Lily entered her dorm and flopped down on her bed. Everyone knew about the situation; Lily hated James but James liked her and was forever asking her out on dates. 

"Mmhh," was all Lily said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Oh, come on Lily, give the poor guy a chance," Alice told her. Lily sat up at that, her eyes on fire.

"No! I won't give him a chance, because he doesn't deserve one," Lily said angrily, rolling over to face Alice. "He's arrogant, rude, thinks he's better than everyone just because he's on the Quidditch team, and sends hexes at random people in the corridor just because they're there. Do you think he deserves a chance?"

Alice rolled her eyes. It was this same thing every time. "No, but he's fancied you for 5 years and all you have to say about him is the negative things about him. Have you ever thought that he does all that stupid stuff to impress you?"

This was new to Lily. And the answer was that she hadn't...not that that would change anything.

"Well, it's not working then," she replied. "He needs to treat people better before he has a chance of going out with me."

Alice looked at her curiously. "You know, sometimes I think you actually like James," she said, with a change of tone. Lily looked at her incredulously. Had she gone insane?

"Me? Like James?" Lily laughed. "Of course I don't like James- I never have and I never will."

"Never?" Alice looked disappointed. "I think you two would make a good couple actually. Your personalities go well together, and at least you'd never be bored by him."

Lily shook her head rapidly. Her and James? A good couple? The idea was utterly stupid. "Wed be terrible together. If we got together. I'm never going to go out with him and fall in love with him. Never."

"You just said that you might if he treated people better!" Alice protested. She was keen on the two being together, especially since Lily was the only girl in their dorm who didn't have a boyfriend yet.

"But it doesn't look like he's going to be doing that, is he?" Lily said. "So no. I will never like him."

She herself harboured hopes that James would become a nicer person, come sixth year. Though she would never admit it, even to herself, Lily agreed with Alice and had thought that if only James was nicer to people, they could possibly be a good match for the other. Unsurprisingly, her hopes were crushed however, when James started taunting Severus as soon as they had gotten on the Express at the start of sixth year.

But Severus was always a special case with James. A few days into getting back, Lily found that James really was being kinder to people and had stopped jinxing people for the stupid reason which was that they existed. He still seemed to want to tease Severus, but for the most part, was able to stop himself for Lily's sake. She noticed this change in his behaviour, and as she began conversing more with him, began to develop an attraction to him.

Unfortunately, the only person who didn't know about it was Lily herself. It was obvious to the other people, because every time some other girl flirted with James, she would practically be killing the girl with her glare. But for Lily, her newfound fancy for James was buried deep down under her now false hate for him.

James also noticed this. He noticed that Lily spent a good deal more of her time with him and that she smiled much more often at him. But he pushed down his hope that she might like him and decided it would be best to bide his time and wait.

"Lily, you fancy James, just admit it," her friends were now constantly telling her.

"I don't like him! I never have and I never will," Lily always replied, stubborn as ever.

Severus, though he hated to admit it, also knew that Lily likes James and that any chance he had had with her was gone. Filled with bitter jealousy, roles reversed so that it was Severus who was making rude remarks at James. Lily was not unaware of this, and it was one of the reasons she could not bring herself to forgive Severus. Whenever he and his Death Eater friends ganged up on James, she would be there to shield him, throwing insults back at them.

It was clearer than ever now. Lily still refused to believe that she liked James. But the more time she spent with him, the more she realised that she did have feelings for him and was just denying the truth. She realised how happy she was when she with him, and how much she longed for him.

"Flirt with him!" Alice told her. "Let him know how you feel about him!"

So that's what Lily did after admitting she fancied James. She flirted with him, while also becaming close friends with him in the process, and finally James decided she definitely liked him. So he asked her out.

And she said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's a Jily fanfic I wrote an age ago (I know, it's not very good). I'm probably gonna be posting a lot of old stuff for now, but I'd still love any feedback you have :)
> 
> *From Order of the Phoenix, Snape's Worst Memory by JK ROWLING: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER


End file.
